Flight of the Navigator/Credits
Opening Logo and Credits *Walt Disney Pictures *Walt Disney Pictures Presents *"Flight of the Navigator" *A Producers Sales Organization Picture *A New Star Entertainment Production *A Randal Kleiser Film *Joey Cramer, Veronica Cartwright, Cliff De Young, Sarah Jessica Parker, Matt Adler and Howard Hesseman *Casting by: Mike Fenton and Jane Feinberg and Valerie Massalas, C.S.A. *Co-Executive Producer: Malcolm Harding *Music by: Alan Silvestri *Co-Producer: David Joseph *Film Editor: Jeff Gourson *Production Designed by: William J. Creber *Director of Photography: James Glennon *Executive Producers: Jonathan Sanger, Mark Damon and John Hyde *Based on the Story by: Mark H. Baker *Screenplay by: Michael Burton and Matt MacManus *Produced by: Robby Wald and Dimitri Villard *Directed by: Randal Kleiser Ending Credits *Cast: David Freeman - Joey Cramer Voice of Max - Paul Mall Bill Freeman - Cliff De Young Helen Freeman - Veronica Cartwright Carolyn McAdams - Sarah Jessica Parker Jeff (8 years) - Albie Whitaker Jeff (16 years) - Matt Adler Dr. Louis Faraday - Howard Hesseman Troy - Robert Small Dr. Carr - Jonathan Sanger Mrs. Howard - Iris Acker Mr. Howard - Richard Liberty Detective Banks - Raymond Forchion Woman Officer - Cynthia Caquelin Night Guard Brayton - Ted Bartsch Technician #1 - Gizelle Elliott Technician #2 - Brigid Cleary Technician #3 - Michael Strano Scientist #1 - Parris Buckner Scientist #2 - Robyn Peterson Observation Guard - Tony Tracy NASA Officer - Philip Hoelcher Hangar Guard #1 - Julio Oscar Mechoso Hangar Guard #2 - Butch Raymond Control Room Guard #1 - Bob Strickland Control Room Guard #2 - Michael Brockman Radar Technician #1 - Louis Cutolo Radar Technician #2 - Debbie Casperson Lieutenant King - Chase Randolph Agent #1 - John Archie Agent #2 - Tony Calvino Gas Station Attendant - Rusty Pouch Tourist Man - Robert Goodman Tourist Child - Ryan Murray Jennifer Bradley - Keri Rogers Newscaster #1 - Peter Lindquist Newscaster #2 - Jill Beach Kid in Mustang - Kenneth Ian Davis Bixby - Bruce Lake NASA Technician #1 - Arnie Ross NASA Technician #2 - Fritz Brauner *Max and the Creatures Puppeteered by: Tony Urbano, Tim Blaney *Production Manager: Malcolm Harding *1st Assistant Director: Peter Bogart *2nd Assistant Director: Randall Badger *Visual Effects Supervisor: Peter Donen *Art Director: Michael Novotny *Set Decorator: Scott Jacobson *Camera Operator: Craig Haagensen *1st Asssistant Camera: William McConnell *2nd Assistant Camera: Gordon Miller, Warner Wacha *Sound Mixer: Robert Wald *Script Supervisor: Lillian MacNeill *Still Photography: James Armfield *Post Production Supervisor: Hal Harrison *Additional Editing by: Janice Parker *Assistant Film Editors: Bill Meshover, Michael Greenfeld *Apprentice Editors: Beverly Pinnas, Frederika Kesten *Sound Design and Supervising Sound Editing: Emile Razpopov, Dessie Markovsky *Sound Editors: William Hooper, Mark P. Stoeckinger, Bill Young *Music Editor: Kenneth Karman *ADR Editor: Jim Bogart *Assistant Sound Editors: Michael Hoskinson, Glen Morgan, Gaspar *Synthesists: Dane Davis, Randolph Alsenz, John Paul Fasal *Additional Sound Effects: Frank Serafine *Foley by: TAJ Soundworks *Assistant Music Editor: Lori Hollingshead *Re-Recording Mixers: Robert J. Litt, Elliot Tyson, Steve Maslow *Recordists: Walter Guest, Tim Webb *Gaffer: Gary Holt *Best Boy Electric: Pierre Roseman *Key Grip: Ben Lowe Jr. *Best Boy Grip: Barry Ryan *Dolly Grip: Jerry Bertolami *Construction Coordinator: Gabriel Ell *Construction Foreman: David Hardie *Property Master: Thomas Cocheo *Lead Man: George Fidler *Costumer: Mary Lou Byrd *Make-Up: Philip Goldblatt *Hair Stylist: Diana Johnson *Special Effects Supervisor: Jack Bennett *Special Effects: John Boisseau, Bruce Hannover *Marnie Services: Luke Halpin *Scenic Artist: John Balling *Painter: Norman E. Weber *Art Department Coordinator: Rox Ann Madera *Draftsman: Kenneth J. Creber *Conceptual Artist: Ed Eyth *Model Makers: Daniel Gluck, Gary Lee *Production Illustrator: Joseph Griffith Jr. *Spaceship Interior Construction by: The Design Setters *Construction Coordinator: David Sharp *Spaceship Exterior Construction by: Steve Austin *Creature Mechanics: Laine Liska, Jim Casey, Renee Brown *Unit Publicist: Marsha Robertson *Secretary to Mr. Kleiser: Jaime Marshall *Secretary to Mr. Wald: Maxine Pryor *Casting (Florida): Dee Miller *Voice Casting: Barbara Harris *Technical Advisor: Will Fowler *Location Manager: Samuel P. Tedesco *2nd Assistant Director: Terry Miller Jr. *2nd Unit Director: William J. Creber *2nd Unit First Assistant Director: Michelle Marx *Production Coordinator: Bridget Murphy *Production Accountant: Derry J. Pearce *Transportation Coordinator: Israel Brinson *Transportation Co-Captain: Denise Cannon *Production Assistants: Gardner Monks, Sheree Smith-Mullins, Cathy Roszell, Lynn Novatt, Anthony Stabley, Mark Moorman *Assistant to Mr. Kleiser: Stephen Howell *Teacher/Welfare Worker: Jan Nicholls *Titles and Opticals by: Universal Optical *Negative Cutter: Donah J. Bassett *Norway Unit 1st Assistant Director/Executive in Charge of Production: Mike Moder Production Manager: Inge Tenvik Production Coordinator: Janis Benjamin Collister Assistant Production Manager: Trond G. Lockertsen 2nd Unit Director of Photography: Peter Collister Sound Mixer: Jan Lindvik Construction Manager: Per Mørk Key Grip: Peter Wagner Special Effects: Petter Borgli Special Effects Lighting: Tony Murchland Wardrobe: Anne Hamre Puppet Mechanics: David Goldberg, Mike Sorensen Construction: Egil Storeide Electricians: Jo Banoun, Christian Berrum Grips: Gunnar Bøvollen, Tom Olsen Production Assistants: Torill Ek, Kjersti Paulsen, Inger Cecilie Weedon Apprentices: Katrine Amundsen, Knut Haraldsen, Amund Prestegaard *Visual Effects Coordinator: Craig Boyajian Optical Effects Supervisor: Joseph Wallikas *Aerial Footage by: Gyrosphere Camera Operator: Ron Goodman Camera Assistant: Margaret Herron *Pilot: Al Guthery Mechanic: John Buckingham *Computer Animation by: Omnibus Computer Graphics Jeff Kleiser, Mori Biener, Bradford L. Calhoun, Patrick DeWarren, C. Robert Hoffman III, David W. Sieg, John Howard, Douglas R. MacMillan, Harold Buchman, John Pennie *Special Visual Effects by: Cinema Research Corporation *Motion Control Camera: George Muhs, David Hardberger, Bud Elam *Optical Lineup: Rocky Mohoney *Additional Special Visual Effects by: Fantasy II *Animated Effects by: Available Light Ltd. *Video and Graphic Displays: Video Image *Process Projection by: Hansard *Special Thanks to: Kevin Schehr, FAA Aviation Safety Inspector, Miami FSDO Residents and Officials of Dade and Broward Counties and the Cities of Ft. Lauderdale, Hollywood, and Miami, Florida *Filmed on Location in Broward County, Florida and Limelite Studios, Miami, Florida *Segements from "The Price is Right" Courtesy of Goodson-Todman Productions *Music Video: "Lose Your Love" Written by Neil Arthur and Stephen Luscombe Published by Complete Music, Inc., ASCAP Performed by Blancmange, Courtesy of Sire Records Company and London Records Produced by Stewart Levine *All original music composed and performed on Synclavier Digital Music System, special thanks to N.E.D. Brad Naples *Special Sound Effects Designed and Composed on: The Akai 5900 Digital Sampler *Source Music Supervised by: Steve Tyrell *"Count On Me" Written by Jesse Barish Published by Bright Moments Music BMI and Diamondback Music Co., BMI *"Lovefire" Written by Bob Esty and Michelle Aller Published by Aller and Esty Music BMI Performed by Bob Esty and Michelle Aller Produced by Bob Esty *"Trapped In My Mind" Written by David Kitay, Charles Valentino and Stephanie Tyrell Published by Tyrell-Mann Music Corp., BMI *"Blame It On The Bossa Nova" Written by Barry Mann and Cynthia Weil Published by Screen Gems-EMI Music Inc., BMI Performed by Hollie Denei Hewitt *"Walk While In My Blues" Written by Will Jennings Published by Willin' David Music BMI and Blue Sky Rider Songs Inc., BMI Performed by Steve Tyrell *"You're The One That I Want" Written by John Farrar Published by Unichapel BMI, John Farrar Music BMI and Ensign Music BMI *Source Music Produced by: Steve Tyrell for Tyrell-Mann Productions Arranged and Performed by: David Kitay and Guy Moon Source Music Coordinator: Jonathan Scott Bogner *"I Get Around" Written by Brian Wilson Published by Irving Music Inc., BMI Performed by The Beach Boys Produced by: Brian Wilson *In Association with: Viking Film A/S, Ohio, Norway *Lenses and Panaflex® Cameras by: Panavision® *Prints by: De Luxe *Dolby Stereo® In Selected Theaters *Color by: Continental Film Laboratories and Technicolor® *Copyright © 1986 PSO Presentations. All Rights Reserved. *No. 28230 *This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. *The story, or names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons is intended or should be inferred. *This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution, or reproduction of this motion picture or videotape or any part thereof (including the soundtrack) may result in severe civil and criminal penalties. *Distributed by: Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Category:Credits